Chanbaek I Will Love You Unconditionally
by D'Panda
Summary: Hanya sekedar kisah cinta dua orang manusia *bad summary* Review please...


Tittle : I Will Love You Unconditionally

Author : D'Panda

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, BL

Length : Drabble

Rating : T

Note : Ini bukan ff pertama saya tapi ini adalah ff saya yang pertama saya post disini, jadi mohon dimaklumi untuk bahasanya dll…. 

**HAPPY READING…. NO COPAS…. **

Hari ini kota Seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras disertai angin yang kencang. Mungkin beberapa orang akan memilih tidur dirumah, menyesap hangatnya coklat panas didepan api unggun ataupun penghangat ruangan dibandingakan dengan keluar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Tapi tidak bagi kedua pasangan yang sekarang sedang bermesraan disalah satu café yang berada didaerah Gangnam. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi walaupun beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang. Tapi bukankah cinta itu buta tak memandang siapa yang harus kita cintai dan mencintai kita?.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya namja berpawakan tinggi walaupun dia sedang duduk sekarang kepada namja imut didepannya.

"Ah, iya aku akan memakannya, Yeol." Jawab namja imut itu yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi yang bernama Chayeol itu. Chayeol tau bahwa namja chingunya itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memakan makananya dengan tidak lahap. Padahal dia tau bahwa Baekhyun itu termasuk orang yang banyak makan apalagi jika makanan kesukaanya.

"Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Baek?" tanya Chayeol dengan lembut walaupun terselip sedikit rasa kekhawatirannya di kalimatnya tadi.

"Eh, tidak ada yang aku pikirkan." Jawab namja imut tersebut dengan raut muka yang sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan namjachingunya.

"Bicaralah jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji bahwa tidak ada rahasia didalam hubungan kita?" kata Chayeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sumpitnya.

"Aku hanya merasa kita terlihat aneh dengan hubungan ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Aneh, bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Chayeol dengan sabar karena sejak tadi Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya dan juga perilakunya.

"Ya begitulah. Kau tidak tau betapa orang-orang menatap kita dengan jijik jika kita sedang berjalan bersama." Jawab Baekhyun lagi kali ini bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang telihat murung tetapi juga suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Chayeol yang melihat itupun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun dan memeluk namja imut itu dari belakang. Betapa romantisnya pasangan ini.

"Jangan nangis disini, Baek. Nanti wajahmu akan terlihat jelek dan aku malu jika aku memiliki namja chingu yang jelek sepertimu." Goda Chayeol yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan barusan tuan Park?" balas Baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan membalikkan tubunya untuk menatap namja chingunya tersebut. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu dia sedang bersedih dan sekarang dia malah menujukkan ekpresi marahnya?. Benar-benar aneh.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya nyonya Park." Jawab Chayeol yang masih ingin menggoda namja imut didepannya ini.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Nyonya Park?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ne, Nyonya Park. Bukankah dua minggu lagi marga Byunmu akan hilang dan tergantikan dengan margaku yaitu marga Park." Jawab Chayeol dengan mengerlingkan matanya. Lihatlah bagaimana dengan namja imut didepannya sekarang?, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kenapa pipimu merah, Baek? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Chayeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun yang merasa ketahuanpun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari namja chingunya yang masih setia memandanginya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Balas Baeknyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan namja tinggi didepannya tersebut. Chayeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi langsung meninggalakan beberapa uang diatas meja mereka tadi dan langsung menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada dipintu keluar café tersebut.

"Baek, tunggu aku." Panggil Chayeol. Tapi namja yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakannnya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku keparkiran terlebih dahulu." Perintah Chayeol setelah dia berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm….." balas Baekhyun singkat. Chayeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Chayeol kembali dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Dia segera membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya. Didalam mobil tidak ad percakapan atau candaan seperti biasanya yang ada haynyalah kesunyian yang mengahampiri mereka. Biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini Baekhyunlah yang memulai percakapan dengan menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu dan Chayeol akan menggapinya dengan ketawanya yang keras. Tapi sekerang Baekhyun hanya memandang keluar dengan raut muka yang tak dapat diartikan. Chayeol yang mulai bosan dengan suasana yang seperti ini akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Kau marah paduku, Baek?" tanya Chayeol.

"Ani, untuk apa aku marah padamu?" balas Baekhyun walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

"Kupikir karena masalah tadi kau marah padaku dan nada bicaramu juga tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Chayeol yang masih serius menyetir.

"Nada bicaraku dari dulu memang seperti ini." Jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Maafkan aku, aku memang salah tadi, jadi jangan marah lagi ya." Balas Chayeol yang sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf Chayeol. Aku juga tidak ingin kita ada masalah karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Kata Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang merona karena megatakan kata-kata 'menikah'.

"Oh! Aku akan menikah denganmu, Baek? Kapan?" Goda Chayeol dengan pura-pura kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan namjachingunya barusan

"Jangan memulai lagi, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan pipi yang masih merona.

"Mian, ne." kata Chayeol dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap pelan rambut namjachingunya tersebut. Baekhyun yang dapat perlakuan tersebut dari namja yang sangat dicintai tersebut hanya tersenyum manis.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah keluarga Byun yang tampak sangat mewah tersebut, maklum keluarga termasuk dalam orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Chayeolpun segera menghentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"Gomawo, Yeol. Kau tidak mampir telebih dahulu?" tanya namja manis tersebut kepada namja didepannya itu.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkanmu." Jawab Chayeol dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

Setelah bilang begitu Chayeol mamasuki mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya untuk meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

'Semoga disaat kita berumah tangga semoga masih seperti ini, Yeol.' Kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

**END**

**R&R…. Please….**


End file.
